Quna
Quna is a character in Phantasy Star Online 2. She is an idol singer who acts as the poster girl for ARKS and the secret "0th" member of the Council of Six. Personality Quna has two personalities, one her outgoing, popular idol self, the other her silent, secretive assassin self. Quna frequently switches back and forth between her two personas whenever required of her to the point where she even forgets which is her true self. Her time as a shadow operative within ARKS has caused Quna's heart to grow cold, thus causing her to truly care for no one other than herself and her only friend, Haddred. Upon meeting the protagonist, Quna slowly reopens her heart growing to care deeply about the protagonist and also begins to interact with others. History Quna's past is shrouded in mystery, being part of ARKS dark history and an operative of the shadows. In public, she acts as an idol who performs various songs at concerts to raise morale and spread propaganda. While secretly, she acts as an agent tasked with intelligence gathering and eliminating threats to ARKS. Her front as an idol singer enables her to freely move between the Oracle ships and gather information. While in the field, she transforms into "Zelsius Quna" a Twin Dagger-wielding warrior of the infamous "Death Squad", a small elite team of operatives within ARKS whose main task is the eradication of Darkers. Although the "Death Squad" is also tasked with assassinating individuals in ARKS who are deemed as "threats". In Episode 1, at the command of her superiors, Quna spends her time hunting down her friend, Haddred, for an apparent betrayal against ARKS. Later on, it is revealed the information was falsified in order to get Quna to eliminate Haddred, who had killed everyone at the Void Facility in order to protect Quna from being experimented on. But due to the experimenting done on Haddred, he had gone berserk and needed to be put down. The protagonist would assist Quna in killing her beloved friend and thus freeing him, a favor she would never forget. She plays a less significant role in Episode 2, where she mainly uses her connections within ARKS to investigate things upon the protagonist's request. At the climax of the episode, she works with Casra to hack into the Central Research Department and expose all of Luther's dirty secrets, including how he manipulated the ARKS. This works to turn the Three Heroes against Luther and undo the brainwashing caused by the Abyss invoked by Regius. She eventually catches up with the protagonist's team at the Mothership's core and joins in battle against the newly-born Falz Angel. In Episode 4, she was named as the Vice-Commander of the Intelligence Division, under Casra, much to her displeasure, and spends most of her time in the ARKS ship as a paper pusher and Idol. Powers and abilities Quna's powers and capabilities enabled her to obtain the secret "0th" seat on the Council of Six. She specializes in stealth and assassination, with her combat abilities being oriented around speed and precision. She is also shown to be capable of deflecting powerful attacks from Dark Falz Loser and able to intimidate the likes of Casra. Her Genesis Weapon is the Invisible Blades Mai, a pair of arm blades capable of granting her invisibility but requires a considerable amount of photons with each use. It was stated by Aki that one have to be insane to use the Genesis Weapon, as prolonged usage of Mai, and the constant depletion of their photons will eventually lead to problematic health problems, long-term health issues and, in the worse case scenario, reduce her lifespan and/or lead to her premature death. Phantasy Star Online 2 es Quna has her own set of obtainable chips in Phantasy Star Online 2 es. Anime Appearances ''Phantasy Star Online 2: Episode Oracle'' Quna, with her cloacking activated, watches Matoi going towards the grave monument when she hears Ash yelling for Matoi and disappears.Oracle Episode 3: Perfect ARKS She then communicates with Luther and confirms that the grave monument has been found by Ash and Matoi. Luther orders her to continue observe their movements carefully before the call is disconnected. Sometime later, Ash searches around in the snow and notices the faint outline of a person watching him on a snowy ledge. Upon asking if someone is there, Quna removes her camouflage, telling him that she is surprised he was able to see through her cloaking. Telling him that he's awfully perceptive for a rookie, she refuses to answer if she's apart of ARKS or if she was keeping an eye on them. Now her turn to ask questions, she asks if he knows anything about the rampaging dragons and Ash responds that he has only heard rumors but he never saw one himself. Disappointed by his answers, Quna replies that the conversation is over and orders him to forget that he ever met her, reactiving her cloacking to disappear. Back on the ship, she changes back to be an idol and performs a concert. After the concert, she goes back to the tundra on Naverius and arrives at the place where she sees the rampaging dragon, removing her cloacking. She sees the dragon eating an ARKS before it leaves and she says the dragon's name, Haddred, before reactiving her cloacking and leaves. She later observes Ash and Afin leaving the cave with Clarissa and contacts Luther to tell him that the observation target has touched and recovered the weapon.Oracle Episode 4: The Starting Weapon During Regius' annoucement, Quna is shocked to see that Ash is confirmed to be a traitor to the ARKS and drops her microphone when everyone is under the influence of Code ABYSS.Oracle Episode 13: Code ABYSS Joining the battle against Dark Falz Luther, she slams him into the ground and says that he has no right of speaking about the value of lives since he only toys with them. Casra comments that he expected her to show up to steal the best part and she responds with that she couldn't let her chance to get revenge on Luther slip away. After Luther is defeated, everyone retreats since the mothership is about to explode. With the threat being over, Quna holds a concert and says that a lot has happened but that it won't stop them since they'll always get back to their feet, being the greatest bond that ties everyone together.Oracle Episode 16: The End of Eternal Domination ''Phantasy Star Online 2 The Animation'' Quna appears to save Aika from a group of Darkers and lightly chide her for underestimating her opponents.The Animation Episode 7: Disappearance Later on, Quna performs at a live concert to encourage and rally up the ARKS for battle.The Animation Episode 11: The Dark Falz Other Appearances Sonic Runners Quna, localized as Kuna, made a cameo appearance alongside Mag and Rappy in the mobile game, Sonic Runners. She was a Super Rare Buddy that was only obtainable during the limited time Phantasy Star Online 2 promotional campaign that ran from April 14 to April 19, 2015 wherein she was a prize in the Premium and Special Roulette. In the game, she was a fly-type buddy whose special ability gave the player a chance of an item effect at Star Posts. On July 27, 2016, Sega officially closed their Sonic Runners servers in order to promote the game's sequel, Sonic Runners Adventure. Quna KAIRI x PSO2 Collab.jpg|Quna as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. Quna KAIRI x PSO2 Collab 02.jpg|Quna as she appeared in Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur. PSO2xSRZ Collaboration Quna.png|Quna as she appeared in Soul Reverse Zero. Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur Quna appeared in a collaboration campaign between Kai-ri-Sei Million Arthur and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from October 18 to November 02, 2016 alongside numerous other Phantasy Star Online 2 characters as limited-time event cards. Soul Reverse Zero Quna appeared in a collaboration campaign between Soul Reverse Zero and Phantasy Star Online 2 that ran from November 08 to November 20, 2018 alongside Matoi and Io as limited-time event cards. Trivia *It is implied that Quna has no memories of her time before joining ARKS. This is a big reason for why she is so devoted to her work, feeling that her entire identity lies as a member of the Death Squad. Gallery Images :The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Video Sonic Runners Android Version 1.0.2t - Phantasy Star Online Companions (Mag, Rappy %26 Kuna) 新英霊【六芒均衡の零 クーナ References & Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Characters Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 es Characters Category:Idola Phantasy Star Saga Characters Category:Humans